Los juegos jamas acaban
by Alice.Odair.Pevensie.Baggins
Summary: finnick le prometio sacarla con vida de la arena... el problema yacia en que aun saliendo viva de esta, nada volveria a ser lo mismo, y es que ademas... los juegos jamas acaban


**_hola! esta pareja es mi favorita de THG y sufri mucho con su final, este fanfic se basa en como pasaron la noche finnick y annie antes de los septuagesimos primeros juegos del hambre_**

* * *

Podia sentir su respiracion agitada mientras la abrazaba acercandola por completo a su cuerpo.

- Annie…- susurro- annie todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo

- Finnick…- pudo notar como sollosaba y temblaba- siguen gritando… todos

- Fue solo una pesadilla, ya no te pueden hacer nada.

Desde que Annie hubiera ganado los septuagesimos juegos del hambre, le habian dicho que era muy inestable mentalmente … incluso hubo algunos que la tacharon de loca. Pero ahí estaban, en la casa de finnick en la aldea de los vencedores abrazados.

- ¿ no te iras nunca de mi verdad?- le pregunto con voz temblorosa annie

- Jamas… me quedare contigo hasta el final- respondio dandole un suave beso

Annie no necesitaba mas ya que durante todos los meses desde su regreso finnick no se habia apartado de ella y la habia sacado de la oscuridad de sus pesadillas. Sabia que la amaba.

- ¿ duermes ya?- le pregunto acomodandose en su pecho

- Estoy agotado annie… pero no, no puedo dormir- respondio el con una ligera sonrisa

- ¡vamos! Que el gran fin- de repente tapandose los oidos se fue rapidamente a una esquina de la habitacion mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y emitia pequeños chillidos- ¡BASTA! ¡ALEJENSE! ¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!

- ¡ANNIE! ¡estoy aquí ¡ ¡mirame!- hablo finnick con voz firme impregnada de dulzura

La joven dejo de gritar y lentamente bajo sus manos mientras dirigia su mirada a un punto indefinido. Finnick solo se sento y la observo hasta que ella se tiro a sus brazos y empezo a respirar grandes bocanas de aire, el solo se limito a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda mi entras cargandola la llevaba a la cama.

- Deberias alejarte de mi… asi nunca seras feliz- susurro annie

- ¡no digas tonterias an!¡ me necesitas!- replico el

- es por eso… yo te necesito … pero tu no a mi

- annie cresta- le agarro la cara con las manos mientras que le decia con una indescriptible dulzura- eres mi razon de vivir, la unica que me hace feliz y que me conoce mejor que nadie… a la unica que podre amar toda mi vida.

- Fi-fin-¡finnick! No digas eso, hay demasiadas chicas en todo Panem y estoy segura que son mejores que yo en muchos sentidos

Finnick bufo y para acallarla le beso tiernamente en los labios mientras le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda.

- Me crees ahora ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendole

- Bueno, supongo que si… pero no me vendria mal que me lo recoradaras cada vez que puedas, al fin al cabo soy muy inestable.

Finnick comenzo a carcajearse por ese repentino aprovechamiento de su estado para que la besase, era como volver a estar con la vieja annie.

************************* *****flash back******************************************

Finnick adoraba pasear con annie en la playa, desde que eran pequeños y se habían conocido no hacían más que pasarse el día en la playa nadando, riendo, jugando, hablando… pero eso había cambiado desde que finnick volvió de la arena.

- Buenos días señora cresta ¿está Annie en casa?- pregunto finnick con una pose despreocupada.

- Lo siento… está en la playa

Camino lentamente, le apetecía mucho estar con ella, pero no quería que le reprendiera de nuevo por haber aparecido con otra señora en otra fiesta.

- Annie…

- Odair, lo siento pero no puedo hablar, tengo que ir a verme con un 'amigo'.

- ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?

- Mi madre quiere que salga con chicos de mi edad, justamente ahí viene mi cita.

Finnick vio como un chico apuesto de cabellos oscuros y mirada calmada se dirigía a ellos con una media sonrisa.

- Nombre

- Finnick, deja de comportarte como mi padre y ve a molestar a alguien mas

- ¡nombre!- volvió a reclamar el, sintiendo una ira indescriptible

- ¡suficiente!- annie se había parado y se alejaba caminando hacia el joven

Sinceramente, finnick sabía muy bien que si ella supiera que le espiaría lo mataría. Así que decidió esperarla en la terraza de su casa,

-2 horas después-

Annie llegaba sonrojada, sonriente y con los labios rosados. Eso no era buen augurio…

- ¡ANNIE CRESTA!

Ella de la impresión de ver a finnick en su terraza casi se cae, logro sujetarse de el balcón y volteo a verle desafiante.

- ¿sí?

- ¿Por qué demonios estas en esas fachas?

- Pero… si eso a ti no te importa, al fin al cabo, yo solo soy una chiquilla ¿no?- se le acerco enfurecida- ¡ESO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE ME DIJISTE CUANDO TE REPRENDI POR COMO ANDABAS CON TODAS ESAS VEJETAS DEL CAPITOLIO!

- No lo entenderías- sus palabras sonaban frias- y no pienso explicártelo

- No lo hagas… quiero que te retires ahora mismo

- Bien… te diré- suspiro y mirando a un punto indefinido le dijo- snow decidió, desde que vio cuan apuesto era yo, que seria uyna gran compañía para las 'damas' del capitlio, si no obedezco matarían a mis seres…queridos

Annie tenía los ojos como platos y sus manos temblaban cuando se lanzo a abrazarlo.

- Yo… no tenía idea…. Si lo hubiera sabido…. En serio que….. no puede ser tan… lo siento

- En verdad siento no haberte dicho nada pero no me sentía listo.

Se quedaron unos ratos abrazados cuando de repente finnick la solto y la miro enfurecido

- Pero … que te pas-

- Aun no me dices porque has venido así… tienes toda la pinta de haber estado besándote con ese tipo

- Jajajaja…bueno, pues….yo

- No puedo creerlo…

- Finnick, nosotros somos solos amigos

- ¿en serio? Porque muchas personas no lo creen

- ¿eso tiene algo que ver? Porque te juro que esas personas me consideran bellísima y no me lo creo nada… solo liam me lo demostró mientras me besaba antes de entrar-

Fue interrumpida por los labios de finnick que la devoraban con dulzura, el necesitaba calmar sus deseos y demostrarle cuanto la quería

- ¿ahora sabes que eres bellísima? ¿y que tiene razón la gente en pensar que somos más que amigos?

- Pues, creo que si… pero ya sabes, todos pueden decir muchas cosas pero como soy considerada también una desconfiada… tendrás que demostrármelo cuantas veces puedas

Las carcajadas de finnick le sonaron a música.

*****************************fin del flash back**************************************

Annie y finnick…finnick y Annie. Sonaba maravilloso, en especial cuando ambos pensaban que no se separarían más nunca.

- Finnick… ¿tú nunca tienes pesadillas?- le pregunto annie con el ceño fruncido

- Pues… si las tengo, la mayoría son sobre que te pierdes en tus pensamientos y no vuelves, o que eres mandad nuevamente a los juegos… solo me basta despertar para saber que no son reales.

- Deberías despertarme…

- Está bien, mientras te vea a mi lado todo estará bien

- Pero… si alguna vez yo me perdiera de verdad… ¿tu lucharías por traerme de vuelta?

- ¡por supuesto que sí!

- Es bueno saberlo

Annie se recostó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormida junto a finnick. Tres horas después se levanto sobresaltada y percibiendo el olor a sangre…era tan familiar.

- AHHHHH!

- Annie…¿ qué pasa?

- ¡NOO! ¡FIN!

- Estoy aquí… no me he ido a ninguna parte..

- A-atrás tuyo

Volteo y se encontró con un vaso lleno de sangre y dentro una rosa roja.

- ¿q-que cre-crees que sig-significa?- le pregunto annie mientras se aferraba a su camisa

- que nuestros juegos aun no han terminado, será mejor dormir Annie… mañana es la cosecha y tendremos que estar presentables

- no quiero que me dejes…

- tu también vendrás, annie

- no podría, me consideran una loca ¿recuerdas?

- Bien, hay otros vencedores… ellos se las pueden apañar

Se volvieron a acostar, pero esta vez sin cerrar los ojos, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y ella jugaba con el suyo.

- El capitolio algún día pagara todo lo que está haciendo

- Tal vez, pero mientras tanto no debemos desobedecer…

- Annie… no te harán daño, te lo prometí desde el momento en que tu nombre salió de esa urna.

- No, tu dijistes que me sacarías de la arena con vida, el ´problema' yace en que… los juegos aun no han acabado.

- Para estar 'loca' dices cosas muy sabias

- Supongo que si

Annie dirigió su vista a la ventana, pero en realidad sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse a otra parte y empezó a alejarse cuando finnick le susurro al oído

- Vuelve a mi…

Sacudió su cabeza y lo miro.

- Siempre logras hacerme volver sin mucho esfuerzo

- Lo sé, es algo que solo el grandioso fin- annie le golpeo delicadamente- ¡auch!

- El ego hace tu cabeza más grande

- ¿Siempre nos necesitaremos mutuamente?

- Asi parece

- La verdad es que yo te necesito mas de lo que tu crees, annie

Se durmieron nuevamente y mientras esperaban el amanecer ninguna pesadilla volvió a atormentarlos. Aun asi… ambos despertaron con una sensación de vacio que solo udo ser llenado con besos del otro

- fin…

- ¿si?

- Felices juegos del hambre…

- Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado

Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y se encaminaron a la plaza del distrito 4...los juegos aun no habian terminado.

* * *

**_espero que os haya gustado! si no me dejan reviews jamas podre saber que les parecio, soy nueva y acepto todo tipo de criticas.. desde rosas de snow hasta besos de finnick!_**


End file.
